Hogwarts Firsts: Wizarding House elves
by Werewolf of Suburbia
Summary: Hogwarts has seen many things in her long life span. Powerful wizards. Special talents. Wizarding pregnancies, tons of Quidditch injuries, etc. However, house elf raised wizards it hasn't seen yet...
1. The Power of Acceptance Letters

"Is we to be going? Really?" asked the young girl of the strange creature before her. Well, strange if you were not capable of magic. Certainly witches and wizards knew what a house-elf was, even if they did not own one. Providing they had at least a year of schooling, any rate.

The small creature looked at the girl and boy it and its companions had raised from infancy. With a sigh, it replied, "Is do not know. Dinky knows only two things. That Master Padfoot is ordering Dinky to care for Master and Master's sister, and not let anythings happen to them. Master Padfoot tells Dinky to keep thems safe until Master Padfoot comes back. But Dinky also knows that Master James and his Lily wanted Master and Master's sister to go to school. Dinky does not know what theys should do."

"Master Padfoot say Harry and Amber go to school?" asked the boy. His name was Harry Potter, and he was supposed dead to the wizarding world after defeating the feared evil Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Master Padfoot expressed agreement with Master James once, Dinky remembers."

"Then we is going to school. Momma come with, and still follow order of Master Padfoot. Nothing happen to us and we go to school." said the girl with finality.

The house-elf thought about it. Amber, for that was who the girl was, had a very good point. Dinky was a good house-elf and followed orders, and had been at a loss when the duo's letters for the English magic school, Hogwarts, had arrived. Dinky had heard the express wish of her former masters, Harry's parents James and Lily, that they go to school, and had heard "Master Padfoot" agree. But then "Master Padfoot" had told Dinky to take the duo and make sure nothing happened to them until he arrived. Amber's father—who was biologically speaking Remus Lupin—was allowed to take his daughter back, and help with Harry, but neither Harry nor Amber was to be taken by anyone else unless "Master Padfoot" said so.

Amber's idea made sense. Master Padfoot's wish that Harry and Amber go to school would be taken care of, and Dinky—who Amber had referred to as Momma—could come with and make sure the other order, that nothing happened to them, would also not be in jeopardy.

Both preteens had an interesting background. When Amber had been born, Remus (a werewolf), fearing persecution of him, his mate and Amber herself, had asked good friends James and Lily Potter to hide her with them. Both were very willing, and passed her off as the twin to their own young son, Harry James Potter. Sirius Black, another good friend of both them, was named godfather to both.

It was a happy time that was to be cut far too short. At the time, a very evil wizard, who called himself Voldemort, was terrorizing the world, and the Potters became a target. In an effort to stay safe, they went into hiding, storing their location literally into one person. They had wanted that person to be Sirius, but they switched at the last minute to another friend, Peter Pettigrew.

Unfortunately for the Potters and little Amber Lupin, Peter turned out to be a Death Eater—one of Voldemort's followers. He gave the location to his "Master" and Voldemort attacked. James and Lily lost their lives, but Amber and Harry survived—although how was beyond everyone.

Sirius, in a fit of grief, went after Peter. Before he battled the traitor one last time, he called Dinky and told the little elf to watch over the "Twins" and make sure that nothing happened to them. Remus was allowed to take Amber home with him, and watch over Harry, but no one else was allowed to even know the twins existed unless Sirius said. Sirius would come back for the both of them and rescind the order after dealing with Peter.

Now the thing about Peter, Sirius and James was that, upon discovering Remus' lycanthropy, they became animagus—people who could turn into animals. James was a stag, Sirius a black dog often times called a grim in the Wizarding World, and Peter was a rat. They all had nicknames to go by. James was Prongs, Remus was Moony, Peter was Wormtail and Sirius was Padfoot. This was why Dinky called him "Master Padfoot".

Peter outsmarted Sirius that day. He yelled to a muggle (Non magic people) filled street about Sirius' "Betrayal", blew up the street with the wand behind his back, transformed into a rat and got away. Sirius was framed and sent to Azkaban—a formidable wizarding prison run by creatures that suck the happiness out of you known as dementors—without a trial. Dinky did not know this. All the little house-elf knew was to follow Sirius' orders.

So, for ten years, Dinky had been doing just that. The Potter House house-elves had raised both Amber and Harry for ten years, and no one outside of the Potter mansion—meaning nobody at all period—knew anything about it. This was why everyone thought the both of them dead.

The house-elf nodded at Amber. "This we shall. Yous is going to Hoggywarts, and Dinky is coming to follow Master Padfoot's orders. Dinky will bring Master's and Master's sister's uncle Toopy and cousin Floop. Wes keeping good eye on Master and Master's sister and make sure nothing is happenings to them while at Hoggitys."

The duo grinned and raced off, calling back that they were sending back responses to accept the invitation. Dinky let them, and went off to find Toopy and Floop. She had to tell them of this latest assignment.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was not one to normally scream and get hysteric. At anything. She had lived through a war, had been friends with the powerful wizard Albus Dumbledore, had lived through seven years of school with the pranksters that were James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. She had seen practically everything there was to see. For heaven's sake, she taught at a MAGIC school! Nope, Minerva McGonagall was not the type to go into hysterics and begin screaming at much of anything.

Still, everyone had off days and days they acted a bit out of character. Today, incidentally, just happened to be Minerva's. This, logically, could explain why she screamed and went wacko at lunch. However, she had a far better explanation for her unusual behavior.

It had started with the letter. In fact, it was all about the letter. While the letter itself was ordinary, it was in fact the reason behind Minerva McGonagall's hysterics. There was a rational explanation for it all.

It had come during lunch. This got everyone's attention right off, because normally they received mail during breakfast. They promptly dismissed it when it landed—it was delivered by wizards' preferred carrier, an owl—in front of Minerva, who was deputy headmistress of Hogwarts.

Letters in response to the invitations sent out did not exactly have a set time. Really, no mail did, but most mail was sent so that it could be received for breakfast. Acceptance or refusal letters were an exception. They always went to Minerva, so when this owl landed in front of her, given the time of year, the other teachers decided that that is what it was, and lost interest.

It was an acceptance letter alright, but the most oddest Minerva had ever seen. Several had come from muggleborns—meaning witches and wizards born to muggle parents—who had thought the whole thing a joke. They had been interesting because they had put things like "_I have no idea what you're talking about. Go away._" on it. But no, this letter was the oddest Minerva had ever seen in her life. It read:

"_To Missy Minerva, _

_We is pleased that yous wanting Amber and Harry to comes to Hogggitys. Wes writes this letter to tell yous that Harry and Amber accepts this and comes to Hoggitys. Amber and Harry wishes to tell yous about how honored wes being that you wants us to come, but Amber and Harry know that doing so would makes this letter too long. So, Amber and Harry will have to be waiting till September the Firsts and tell yous in person. Wes can't wait till September nows! And wes hopes to be seeing yous soon!_

_Amber Dawn Lupin—alias Isabella Abigail Potter_

_Harry James Potter_"

Now, certainly the grammar was odd. As far as grammar went, to a wizard, it sounded like a house-elf wrote it. But this was not the cause for Minerva's hysterics. No, it was the fact that it was signed by two people, these two in particular, that caused it. For as far the wizarding world is concerned, Harry Potter and his sister Isabella were dead. So, for that matter, was Remus' daughter Amber.

Minerva began screaming. This got her fellow teachers' attention. Many had rarely ever seen her get like this—in fact, the youngest teacher on staff, Potions Master/professor and Head of Slytherin House Severus Snape, had NEVER seen her like this—and got instantly worried. They had a right of course.

Minerva refused to calm down and explain rationally. This worried her colleges even more. Therefore, many began hitting her with calming spells. It took a fair few before Minerva regained herself to a point.

Once she had, she handed over the letter to her confused friend and employer, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, to read out loud. Confused and worried about his deputy's mental health, he did so. He read the whole thing, including the signatures. Five minutes later, his delayed reaction to this was made known.

It was the first time anyone on staff would ever recall seeing the normally unflappable Albus Dumbledore looking utterly shocked. His jaw dropped and his eyes widen to impossible lengths. However, very few managed to notice. They were all caught up in their own shock.

Now, this was very understandable. Normally, you don't receive acceptance letters from dead people. In the wizarding world—which was full of ghosts and poltergeists—this was not normal either. Most ghosts were quite happy to stick right where they were and leave it at that. And they certainly didn't have the talents—specifically the ability to hold and use solid objects like paper and pen—to let someone know they were coming beforehand.

Therefore, seeing how it was signed by the dead daughter of werewolf Remus Lupin, and the also dead Potter twins, it was perfectly understandable that the staff of Hogwarts got shocked at the letter.

* * *

Amber and Harry weren't aware that their letter had caused any problems. They were therefore unaware that for the rest of lunch, the reminder of the day, and the beginning half of dinner, the Hogwarts staff was completely incapable of even the most basic of functions. They were also unaware of the upset the staff made once they had regained bodily function and legitimate thought.

Hogwarts herself simply prepared. While it knew little of what was going on, it knew that it was receiving two new house-elves for the next few years. Hogwarts may be a sentient being—what with hanging around, really, being built with magic, how could it not gain it's own thoughts and personality, so to speak?—but it did not know everything. Therefore, while it prepared for its two new elves, it was unaware that these elves were in fact supposed to be new students—specifically Harry James Potter and Amber Dawn Lupin.

Amber and Harry had a relatively normal day. They made plans with Dinky to visit Diagon Alley the next day, to buy their school supplies. They cleaned the basement of the Potter mansion. They chatted with Harry's painted ancestors.

Hogwarts prepared for two new house-elves, which were supposed to be students.

Her staff went nuts as they attempted to explain how they missed that both children were alive. They notified several people, and those people went nuts. Severus Snape calmed down enough to notice that the grammar of the letter writers was equivalent to that of a house-elf's. And he got to thinking.

It is amazing to think that one little letter was capable of throwing the entirety of Wizarding England into mass panic. But that is exactly what that one little acceptance letter did.

And no one knew what an exceptional year this was to be. For while they focused on the fact that the saviors, both supposed to be dead, were coming to Hogwarts, they were thinking both had been raised by normal people. They had no clue the magic that filled Hogwarts during the school months was going have a couple dozen add-ons, but that the magic of Hogwarts that was solely house-elf magic would also grow, even though no new elves were really coming in.

None knew that being raised by house-elves had an effect on more then just Harry's and Amber's language and grammar. Their personalities were shaped and influenced by the subservient creatures. And their arguably large magic wells were too. Amber and Harry were for all intents and purposes house-elves—only these house-elves could work wizard magic too.

It was defiantly going to be an interesting year. It would be the first Hogwarts had ever seen house-elf wizards. The first they would see wizards acting under the rules of the house-elf, while acting under the normal wizarding rules as well.

Oh, yeah. Definitely interesting.

* * *

There. I have no idea where this came from. All I can say is that is it is influenced by Latens Child—with a similar plot. However, I have my own plot in mind…

There is also a reason behind "Master and Master's sister". Harry, obviously, is a Potter, and Dinky is a Potter house-elf. Therefore, he is her master. Amber is not really a Potter. As is already stated, Amber is a Lupin. James and Lily adopted her, and she and Harry grew up together, so she is his adopted sister. But her father still yet lives, was even allowed to take Harry and Amber away from the elves if he so wished, but he didn't know what happened to them. So he didn't. As a non-Potter, Dinky has entitled her with the term Master's sister. And that is why she calls Amber that.

Werewolf of Suburbia


	2. Elfin Shopping

Wow. It's been a whole month already. I would like to thank my two reviewers. I'm very glad you liked it, and here's your next update.

* * *

Harry and Isabella Potter were very well-known people throughout the wizarding world. Given that they had ended one of the worst wars it had ever seen, it was to be expected. However, that did not necessarily mean they would recognize either were they to see them on the street.

This fact was proved very true shortly after Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry received an acceptance letter from those two very people. Since the Potter Twins needed school supplies, they needed to go to Britain's Magical section of town, Diagon Alley, to receive them. The one who would be showing them around and helping them shop would be their "mother", a Potter house-elf named Dinky.

Dinky and the twins popped into the Leaky Cauldron, the inn that served as the gateway between magic and muggle London. No one noticed at first that the odd looking little trio was there. As said trio made their way to the back of the Cauldron, and the brick wall that blocked the entrance to Diagon Alley, people took notice.

However, they did not recognize their saviors, as you would expect them to. The twins did receive some rather odd looks, it's not often a house-elf leads a child, let alone two, around the Alley, but they were not ambushed. They could've been a muggle for all the notice they took.

Dinky looked back at her charges as they stopped in front of the wall. They were looking around calmly, seemingly unperturbed by their surroundings.

"Are yous ready Master and Master's sister?" Dinky asked. She received a double "Well duh!" look from her charges. Dinky rolled her eyes at the children's attitude.

"Wes needs to gets moneys first, so wes be heading to Gringotts. That wizard bank, run by goblins. Wes needs to be visiting the Potter vaults. Does Master's sister want to be visiting Lupin vaults?"

Amber Lupin, for that is who Isabella Potter really was, nodded her head.

"I wants to looks, but I get Moneys from Harry's vault." she replied.

Dinky nodded in understanding before snapping her fingers, using elf magic to open the portal. Neither Amber nor Harry reacted as their mother led them towards the snow white building any witch or wizard worth their magic recognized as the bank. They did point out a couple of shops to the little elf they would like to visit during their shopping trip, though.

The goblin guarding the door looked shocked to see the house-elf leading two wizarding children up the steps and toward the doors, but he bowed them in nevertheless. He got interested looks from the two kids, and a polite thank you from all three, in perfect gobbledygook. The poor goblin nearly fainted at that. House-elves could speak a myriad of languages, often times communicating with other creatures in their preferred language, but that fact that the two kids had spoken it, two humans! It was downright unheard of, especially since these kids could be no older then 11.

Dinky did not notice the shock she had caused with the goblin guard, focused instead on leading the two children to a free goblin teller.

Speaking in gobbledygook, Dinky asked the goblin if they could see the Potter and Lupin vaults, as Harry Potter and his sister needed money for Hogwarts. She was asked for their keys, but Dinky did not have them. In fact, she did not know what happened to them, and was completely unaware that those keys were in the hands of Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin, respectively.

"I is sorry, sirs, but I do not knows where their keys are. May they take the blood tests instead?" Dinky asked.

The goblin arched a brow, but nevertheless conceded. He ordered the twins to prick their finger with a needle and let three drops each fall into a bowl. They were to go one at a time, and it would make sure they were really who they said they were.

Neither child objected, and willingly pricked their finger and let the drops fall. The goblin seemed stunned when he read the information provided, and produced two golden keys, which he handed to Dinky. Then he called for another goblin to lead them down into their vaults.

"Thank yous!" Amber called to the teller in Gobbledygook as she left. He fainted.

James and Lily had loved their son very much, which was signified by the stuff in the Potter vault. However, there was more in there then was strictly necessary for one little boy. This was because they loved Amber too, although they knew she was Remus' child. Half of it was for her. They knew that as a natural born werewolf—thanks to her father—she would have problems in both wizarding and muggle worlds. Everyone save other werewolves held prejudices of one kind or another against them.

Harry and Amber gathered much Galleons, Sickles and Knuts for their shopping trip. Once back on the surface, they set out, school lists in hand, to get their materials.

Their first stop was the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. There, they got all their schoolbooks and a couple for pleasure reading that the Potter library did not have. Then they got their Potions equipment, telescope, and Potions kits.

Their next stop was for robes at Madam Malkin's. Madam Malkin was a squat lady with a kind smile, however she looked dearly surprised to see the twins there, and Dinky their only escort.

"Where are your parents dears?" she had asked. Amber had pointed to Dinky in answer.

While the twins were being fitted for their robes, they met another student their age, a snobby blonde boy who introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. Both Amber and Harry had heard of the Malfoys from the Potter portraits, and they quickly learned that Draco had no opinion of his own, but was simply his father's brainwashed little robot.

Amber had made their stance in concern to Draco very clear when the part-wolf bared her teeth at him in a silent snarl.

"Yous a bad boy yous are!" exclaimed Harry. "Yous not knowing anything!"

Draco had looked miffed for half a second before his wounded pride gave way to shock. No wizard he had ever met had ever spoken like that, and it had nothing to do with what Harry had said. His grammar sounded like a house-elf's.

Before he could ask about it, the lady fitting him told him he was done and helped him down, where she helped him pay for his uniform. He glanced back, however, at the twins as he left with his mother. Harry took no notice, but Amber did, and she glared at him, and curled her lip back, revealing a tooth. Had she been a vampire, Draco knew that tooth would've been a fang…

Ollivander's was next. The wand shop was creepy, but the wand maker did not manage to sneak up on the twins like he did with his other customers. Amber the wolf heard him and turned around to greet him.

It took forever for the twins to get their wands, and in the end, they did not actually get any. Ollivander was very curious about this. He'd never had a customer who hadn't found their wand within his stock.

"Now I wonder, what could possibly be the reason why you do not have any matches?" he asked. Then he noticed Dinky.

"A house-elf? Are you not here with your parents?" he asked curiously.

Amber gave a frustrated sigh and pointed at Dinky. "That be Momma!" she exclaimed.

Ollivander had a flash of insight. Turning to the creature, he asked it kindly, "Did you raise these two?"

Dinky nodded. "Yes. Wes be raising Master and Master's sister since infancy under Master Padfoot's orders, sir!"

"I see. That's the problem then. Having been raised by you and, presumably, other house-elves, it seems that these two have adapted their magic to a more house-elf brand. None of these wands are made for elf magic. I'll have to custom make these wands for them to match." he explained. Gently taking Harry and Amber by the hand, he led them into a back room, where all sort of stuff for wand making was set out. Woods, cores, potions, etc.

"Now I want you to run your hand over these woods. If one seems to jump out at you in any way, please inform me." Ollivander instructed the twins. He received two curious looks in return, even as the duo did as they were told.

Ollivander found that Amber's wand was to be made of gentle fir tree wood, while Harry's was to be made from a firm snakewood. After instructing the duo to do the same with the long row of cores, he discovered just how powerful these two would be, house-elf magic or not. Harry came back with two different, extremely different, cores, a runespoor heartstring and a griffin wing feather. Amber came back with three. A thestral mane hair, a unicorn bicorn, and a werewolf fang.

Ollivander nearly had a heart attack. It was going to take a miracle to make these two wands!

He managed to get their address, and promised to send them on once they were complete, and they would be on the house to boot! Dinky gave the wand maker a strange and slightly concerned look as she herded her "Children" out, and towards their chosen leisure shops.

First was the Quidditch store, in which Harry brought a new Nimbus 2000 broomstick, then the pet store. Amber had a natural affinity for animals, and being a werewolf born had nothing to do with it, and wanted desperately to get a pet. The school list said cats, owls or toads, but Amber wasn't gonna settle for that alone.

Harry found this amusing. He himself had gotten a beautiful snowy owl, which he named Hedwig. This way, he could send letters back and forth with the rest of his family—the rest of the Potter house-elves not going with them to Hogwarts—without waiting for them to write or taking one of the Potter owls with him.

Amber had seen the beauty of Hedwig, but she didn't want an owl. And while she liked cats, she wanted to see what else was offered. Maybe she could find another animal that she liked just as much to take with her.

She had found a cat to take to Hogwarts, but it wasn't the kind any were expecting. When it listed cats as allowed pets, it was thinking domestic kinds. Or kneazles, the wizarding variety. Wild ones were not exactly what Hogwarts considered cats. However, that's exactly the kind of feline Amber would be taking with her to school. Along with two beautiful dogs.

The Andean Cat was a beautiful creature, with a small body but much longer tail. Amber's new Andean, which she had named Jobita, was still a kitten, although according to the book the pet store clerk had given her to help her care for her new cat, it would always look like a kitten in body, and as such, her newest friend wasn't gonna get much bigger then it was already. It's seemingly natural kitten look made it the more adorable, however, and with it's beautiful long tail and long fur—Amber had picked one with black fur tipped with beautiful sliver and having a couple of thick white strips—it was an impressive feline.

Amber's new dogs were also beautiful in their own way. According to the sign over its cage, it was called a Shiloh Shepherd Dog. There was a litter in there, and Amber took home two pups. One was a beautiful tri colored thing, with gold, sliver and cream all mixed in to make a most interesting coat pattern. The other was blue and sable bi, and had a swirled mix to the pattern. The tri colored was a very bright and vibrant while the other was not quite as much, and had a paler look to the colors. Amber named the tri Sunset and the bi had now been labeled Storm. This was, of course, reference to the way the two pups' colors and patterns reminded Amber of the sky at those time.

Now, both creatures were known to muggles, and thought to be muggle creatures. Many national kennel clubs recognized the Shiloh as registered breeds and several muggles had managed to catch glimpses of wild Andean Cats. So then, what were two mundane creatures doing in a magical pet shop?

What the muggles thought they knew was that their pet dogs were supposedly normal or the wild cats of the mountains they see were everyday creatures. However, they were wrong. They thought, for instance, that Andean Cats were the rarest of all felines. This was not true. It was simply that Andean Cats possessed the abilities to go invisible and teleport, so that they could easily escape people or lose them. Many never really showed themselves at all, which is why muggles thought the cat so rare. Poaching these kitties were major headaches for Magical governments, because muggle poachers tended to take the still magical pelts and either keep them or sell them off. Most muggles don't notice the magic residue on their newest pelts, but the magical worlds, in their efforts to stay hidden, always had to go after each and every one.

Shilohs weren't much better. They were supposedly the dog breed that resulted when several people attempted to save the German Shepherd breed they knew from becoming what the dog breed has become today. However, what they bred to make this particular breed included several magical sled dog type breeds that were magical twins to muggle Malamutes. As such, the muggles had unknowingly bred a new magical breed of dog. With registered breed status in many national kennel clubs and as such shown at dog shows, Shilohs were an even bigger headache then Andean Cats. Many wizarding governments had several agents out in the muggle worlds, all paid to keep a strict eye on the muggles and their magical companion dogs. It was tedious job, given that many Shilohs weren't even bred and sold for dog shows, but as family pets.

Amber, Harry and Dinky made one last stop at the ice cream parlor, and then made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. With all their purchases in one bag, Harry holding Hedwig's cage and Amber firmly holding her pets by their scruffs, Dinky popped home, followed by Harry and Amber. They made it back a couple hours before dinner, and the twins, after a full day of shopping, decided to take a nap till dinner.

* * *

They were perfectly unaware that Albus Dumbledore had called in several people who used to work under him in the war, in an organization called the Order of the Phoenix, and they had been combing the alley all day for the past several days. They bypassed all the Order members at least once, received an odd look from said member, and completely ignored them. Remus Lupin, Amber's biological father, was helping, but wasn't on duty during their time in Diagon, and therefore, they went perfectly undiscovered.

What Albus Dumbledore did not know was that neither he, nor anyone else for that matter, would be seeing neither hide nor hair of either Amber or Harry till the start of term.

But you had to give them credit. They didn't give up till the very last minute. And by then, Dinky, Toopy, Floop, Harry and Amber had already made plans, and were headed for Hogwarts, via the most unusual means possible. They took notice of the train tickets, but neither Amber nor Harry had any intention of taking the train. They were going travel straight to Hogwarts; although they were gonna end up several hours early.

* * *

Hogwarts, a History, says many things about Hogwarts. The Great Hall ceiling is charmed to look like the outside sky, for instance. It also says, very bluntly, that you can't apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds. However, it makes no mention of the loophole within the wards that says house-elves could do as they please.

Neither Amber nor Harry were really wizards anymore. Since being taken in by house-elves and raised by them, their magic had mutated to have house-elf flavors. As such, while staff and students may see them as students, Hogwarts herself saw them as house-elves, and all rules therein apply.

They were gonna make history, the Potter twins, although they just didn't know it yet. For one, they would be the very first wizards able to apparate on Hogwarts grounds. They were capable of the wandless, wordless magic all house-elves used to do their jobs. And they would be the first willing human servants, particularly, the first willing human servants who prefer to work, but not get paid.

September First was gonna be a very interesting day. Hogwarts was going to get more students. Hogwarts was going to get many more things like Quidditch injuries, and another wizarding pregnancy.

However, it was also getting 5 new house-elves, two of which weren't even real elves. And they came in the forms of Harry James Potter and Amber Dawn Lupin.

Hogwarts and her inhabitants would never know what hit them.


	3. Sorting the House Elves

Here's a Key for ya!

"English"

"**Elfish**"

* * *

At promptly 7am, Harry, Amber and all the Potter house-elves got up and started a few last minute things, mainly packing a couple of forgotten robes, and making sure their new wands, delivered to them the day before, were on hand. At 9, Dinky, Toopy and Floop were ready to go. Amber and Harry were too, but it took another half hour before they left, because they had to say a tearful goodbye to the other elves, Harry promising to use Hedwig to write constantly.

Finally, at 9:30 am on September First, The group of 5 was ready. Dinky and her fellow elves went first, taking all their trunks with them. Harry allowed Hedwig to fly ahead, and simply took her shrunken cage. Amber had a bit more cargo, with Jobita wrapped securely around her neck, and Sunset's and Storm's leashes in each hand. Jobita's carrier was also shrunk, and lay nestled gently in Amber's robe pocket, right next to her wand. However, she made it just the same.

They ended up popping into the Hogwarts kitchen, and found themselves under the gazes of several dozen Hogwarts elves. They were gawping at the duo, for it wasn't every year you see a human able of apparating into Hogwarts, let alone doing so using the clause built into the wards for house-elves.

"**Hello!**" the twins chorused, causing several elves to faint. "**When does the Sorting take place?**" Of course, they spoke the language fluently, but they still broke up their sentence, because they were still getting used to speaking with human grammar, rather then their usual house-elf one. The Potter portraits had taken it upon themselves to teach their little descendant and his adopted sister the proper human grammar after their Hogwarts letters came through.

"**Not tills this evening, sir and miss!**" squeaked one. "**Yous is very early yous are! All other students on train!**"

Harry smiled wickedly at that. He had found his parents' portrait and got to know their painted essence, and he had long ago found the mischievous streak his father left him. Amber, too, had her moments.

"**Perfect! Wes go explore!**" he exclaimed, slipping back into his preferred grammar. Before Dinky or any other elf could protest, both children had vanished and were out the door.

"**Well, at least theys thought to be invisible.**" sighed Floop.

* * *

Severus Snape had been on the way to the kitchen for a snack, when he felt the most unusual sensation. Wind from nowhere passed his leg, and he could have sworn that something bumped into him. However, when he reached down to grab at it, he didn't see anything, and his fingers grabbed only air.

Scowling, he continued on his way, and managed to reach the kitchens without any more incidents. However, upon entering the kitchen, he found three new house-elves he had never seen talking to several school elves in a language he could only guess at. These house-elves were well-dressed for house-elves, but their clothes did not have any sort of family insignia on them.

All three silenced when he entered, but did not join their comrades as the Hogwarts elves rushed to serve him in their usual manner. Severus eyed the new elves, wondering why they were simply watching the proceedings with something akin to amusement.

At lunch, several hours later, he mentioned these new elves to the rest of the staff, although he said nothing of the sensation he felt en route to the kitchens. They all started at this bit of news.

"Really? And you're sure there are no house insignias on their clothes?" asked Remus, who was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher since Quirrel was found harboring Voldemort's sprit. Dumbledore knew he was itching to see his beloved daughter and nephew again, after 10 years mourning them as dead.

"Positive. And they didn't join the other elves wanting to serve me, either. They just watched their fellows the whole time, and seemed the most amused by the whole thing." Severus replied.

"Well, this is interesting. Perhaps I should go down to the kitchens and see these new elves for myself." mused Dumbledore.

"I have a quicker way of figuring this out." said Remus before calling, "Peanut!"

"Yous calls Peanut, sir?" asked the house-elf that popped into existence.

"Yes. What can you tell me about three new house-elves in the kitchen that do not have a house bond?" he asked kindly.

Peanut's eyes grew wide. "Theys be here to follow orders, sirs and misses. Theys have house, theys just hiding crests."

"And why would they hide their house crests?" asked Minerva.

"They say theys were ordered to look after theirs master and master's sister until their orders were rescinded. Theirs former masters and mistress also say they want master and master's sister to come to Hoggitys. They come, and theys come with to continue following orders, sirs and misses!" squeaked Peanut.

"I see." said Minerva, sounding like she didn't see at all. "Thank you, Peanut." The house-elf popped out.

"Well, this day certainly _has_ been eventful, hasn't it? And we still have the sorting to get through." commented Dumbledore airily.

* * *

By that evening, none of the teachers had made any headway with the new elves. They had yet to even see them, outside of Severus' morning sighting. The teachers were completely unaware of Harry and Amber running around, Hedwig, Jobita, Sunset and Storm alongside them, exploring the castle, finding all 4 house dormitories, their new classrooms, and everything else. They had just discovered the Room of Requirement when Peanut popped into existence.

"**Sir and Miss must go to the Entrance Hall now! Theirs classmates will be here soons! Then theys will be Sorted!**" she squeaked. Looking out the window the room had given them, the twins saw a small fleet of magical boats floating across the lake, and noticed they would be arriving very soon, and so hurried off.

They made it to the Hall just in time to see a stern looking witch in emerald robes open the door and hear a gruff voice say, "The Firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I shall take them from here." said the witch, Professor McGonagall.

Amber and Harry watched, invisible, as their fellow first years filed in, looking around the hall in pure wonder and awe. Both twins followed at a distance as McGonagall led them to an anti-chamber and told them to wait. Once she had left, the decided to make their entrance, becoming visible and merging into the waiting throng. Hedwig flew back to the Owlery, also perfectly visible, but Jobita, Sunset and Storm remained with Amber. Once they had merged, Amber made them visible too.

At first, no one really took notice of them. Then, Draco saw Sunset and drawled, "Dogs aren't allowed in Hogwarts, you know."

Several people jumped and turned around, and saw two puppies next to a girl none of them remembered seeing come in with them.

The girl exchange glances with a boy they didn't remember either before she arched a brow. Taking a deep breath, the girl tried to imitate Draco's drawl, and did a fairly good job to boot. "Do I look like I care? These two are mine, and I'm not leaving them home ten months of the year. Hogwarts needs to expand its pet list anyway. I mean, toads are so old fashioned, many people are allergic to cats, and not everyone has use for an owl."

"Point taken." Draco conceded. It was then he recognized the duo before him. "It's you!" he exclaimed. "The duo I met at Madam Malkin's! Where's your elf?" he sneered.

"Where's your individuality?" Harry sneered back. Several people sniggered.

The ghosts picked that moment to come through the wall, but neither Amber nor Harry minded much. Amber cheerfully waved at a friar and nobleman, and greeted another nobleman. When the friar asked what they were doing in the anti-chamber, Harry happily told them they were waiting to be Sorted. The ghosts moved on after that, having little more to say before McGonagall came back to collect them. She looked startled to see Harry and Amber in the group, or more specifically, to see Amber's Shilohs and Andean Cat, which had decided to make itself visible.

Neither Amber nor Harry gawked at the Great Hall ceiling, having expected it to be just what it was, and snorted as they saw the Hat.

"You have got to be kidding me. A Hat that looks like it should have gone into the thrash compacter about 10 decades ago is going to decide our future within this school? These people are nuts!" Amber told Harry incredulously in perfect Arabian.

"Yup." agreed Harry. They took notice of the stares they were getting from the school. The Hat seemed to pick up on their conversation, because it did something no one had ever heard it do, as it sang its usual song, but in a completely different language. Only two people understood this language, and they were Harry Potter and Amber Lupin. For the Hat sung in perfect Elfish.

It took several moments for McGonagall to start the sorting. Remus was practically dancing in his seat as McGonagall slowly made her way through the alphabet, and he stilled as she reached the "Ls".

"Lupin, Amber!"

Remus watched with wide eyes as his long lost daughter walked calmly up to the Hat, a look of supreme skepticism on her face. His daughter, it turned out, was the one who spoke perfect Arabian, and had the most unusual following, with a strange cat wrapped around her neck and purring contentedly, and two dogs Remus recognized as Shilohs following at her heels.

Remus' eyes filled with sudden tears, tears of happiness, and he wanted to bolt out of his seat and cling to Amber and never let go. Only Snape's and Filius Flitwick's restraining hands kept the werewolf from doing anything, not to mention the strong sticking charm Dumbledore had placed on him.

"**Hmmm, interesting. My dear, you are impossible to Sort.**" commented the Hat, as it attempted to place Amber. "**And from the looks of things, I suspect your brother will be too.**"

"**Why?**" asked Amber.

"**Because, my dear, one can't really sort house-elves into any house. And you are essentially just that. You recognize yourself as an elf, as does Hogwarts. Besides which, you have the essentials for all four houses anyway. So, would you like to pick a house, or let me have you placed elsewhere?**"

"**I** **don't care where I go, so long as Harry comes with me.**"

"**Very well then.**" The Hat answered. Then it opened its brim-mouth and stated, "I am afraid that this student cannot be sorted."

The Hall froze. None had ever heard of the Hat refusing to Sort a student before.

"Is there a reason why, Hat?" asked Dumbledore in a calm sounding voice, but one that still shook a little.

"If you're worried it's about her heritage, get real, Albus." said the Hat, causing several sniggers and snorts to erupt around the Hall. "I sorted her father did I not?"

"Then why do you refuse to sort her?" asked Remus.

"Because neither she nor Hogwarts herself recognize her as a person, student or otherwise. I don't really sort non-students. Besides which, she holds the qualities of all 4 Houses to begin with."

"She's not a student!" exclaimed McGonagall and Snape simultaneously.

"Neither is her brother, for that matter, although we have a while to go before we get to him. Amber is only an 'L'."

Harry came up at that point, and stood beside the stool. "**Where are we to go, Hat, if we are not to be sorted?**" he asked. He sounded only slightly panicked, although the Hat knew it wasn't for any reason another in his place would be panicked for.

"**Calm yourself, young Potter. You are not to be kicked out. Hogwarts won't allow it. She understands were you two are coming from, and is accepting your elf heritage as it is. You can still go to classes; it will just be unusual because you will not have dorm rooms or Housemates.**" the Hat replied in kind.

"**I** **sees. Then were are wes to sleep and eat?**" asked Amber, removing the Hat, and gently setting it in her lap. She was relaxing completely, if the fact that she had reverted her grammar was any indication.

"**House elves have their own rooms near the kitchens and Hogwarts has already taken the liberty of making you your own rooms as well. She even has just now added a connecting door so you can move from one's room to the other's anytime you feel like it.**"

"**And our class schedule?**" asked Harry.

"**Already taken care of. Hogwarts and I had a chat when she started preparing for your arrival, and you'll be getting your schedules tomorrow by a phoenix. His name is Fawkes and he belongs to the Headmaster, although he will do things his own way, never mind Albus. We both understand that Albus is a maser manipulator, that is why is so upset about my being unable to sort you. He'll help you escape Albus' hands enough that you have free reign on you own life, without having to do everything he says.**"

"**Wes can listens to his advice, but wes do nots have to takes it.**" summed up Amber.

The Hat nodded. "**However, there is several on the staff you can talk to. The black haired man is Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin and Professor of Potions. Minerva McGonagall can be persuaded to think on her own, and Remus Lupin, the young man with graying hair will follow you to the ends of the Earth before letting Albus get his way. Remus is actually your father Miss Amber. Mr. Potter, your parents were good friends with him during their schooling, and would prefer that he take you in if your assigned legal guardian, Sirius Black, cannot. The also managed to work around the legalities concerning werewolves.**"

"**I take it Remus is a werewolf? And Amber is one as well?**" asked Harry. He got a nod.

"**He is most eager to reunite with you, and was most devastated when you were proclaimed dead to the wizarding world. The both of you. Perhaps you can meet with him this weekend.**"

The twins agreed, and then decided to let the Sorting get on. Amber snapped her fingers and conjured a table for her and Harry, and managed to convince McGonagall to get on with things.

* * *

It seemed to take forever to actually finish the Sorting, and even then the Hat refused to leave, instead sitting with the Twins and conversing with them in Elfish. He explained, at their bequest, what happen to "Master Padfoot" and both twins were very angry. They knew Sirius wasn't secret keeper, and the fact he never got a trail to prove it—which was in his rights—made them even angrier.

"**What is wrong with wizards today! You think they would know better then to trust their eyes, what with Ployjuice Potions, Animagi, Glamours and everything else! Or have they forgotten that they have magic and can make anything appear to be something else?**" Amber ranted.

"Wizards are very dumb, and I'm sad to say that most only get into Ravenclaw by the skin on their teeth. Certainly Rowena would not have made such mistakes." the Hat agreed in English. He did that on purpose.

Most of the Hogwarts student body attempted to ignore it, although the whole Ravenclaw table, as well as the Ravenclaws sitting up at the staff table, bristled at the thinly veiled insult.

Amber and Harry laughed out loud, and then spent an enjoyable evening with the Hat, talking about normal things.

The only other outstanding thing that happened that night was that, once the students were dismissed, Amber and Harry disapparated. Fawkes came and retrieved that Hat so they could have a conversation of their own, and neither twin noticed or cared that they left the reminder of the school gawping like idiots for a good 10 minutes afterwards.

Nope. Amber Lupin and Harry Potter did not notice or care, instead settling down for the night together in their shared rooms.

After all, tomorrow was another day.


	4. Discussing the Dursleys

Hey! I just got a review, well, I suppose it would be yesterday given that it is nearly 12:30 here, which reminded me that I have fanfictions to update. Thanks for the reminder, and I apologize for my rather skewed update patterns. Organization is not the best of my subjects, and I tend to do things erratically. Well, here's chapter 4, at any rate.

Disclaimer: I have just realized—4 chapters in, that I have not actually given one of these. Why we even need one is beyond me, but unless I want to be hunted down, perhaps I should remind the idiots stupid enough to think otherwise that I am a College student who make about 300 a week in America, NOT a British author who makes a good million more. Therefore, I do not own what you recognize, I suppose I do own what you don't, but that is totally beyond the point…

* * *

The next morning, Amber and Harry were up early and proceeded to apparate once again into the Great Hall for Breakfast. They were the last to show up, however, because, like all good house-elves, they had been up since dawn making breakfast for the other students.

So, of course they caused quite the spectacle by doing so in front of the entire school. The table Amber had conjured last night was still there, and waiting for them was Fawkes and the Hat, much to their glee. Needless to say, Amber and Harry had made a good friend out of the Hat.

Easily ignoring the gaping students and staff, they headed over to their table, Amber's familiars at their heels, and eagerly greeted both Phoenix and magical artifact. Easily finding their seats, they invited their bodyguards, and family, to take seats of their own. The staff gasped as the elves Severus had mentioned but never seen came out of hiding and sat down calmly.

Draco had also recognized the female elf that had accompanied the twins to Diagon Alley, and snorted at what he saw as undeserved kindness on the duo's part. Elves were meant to be slaves and nothing else.

Remus was the first to break the silence that had fallen—well, silence if you ignored the chatter between Hat and students—by approaching the table almost reverently and timidly asking,

"Amber? Harry? Is it really you?"

Amber and Harry turned at their names and stared at the man intently for a couple of moments. Then they smiled and Amber invited her father to pull up a chair and join them for breakfast. Remus did not do that right away, however, preferring instead to take Amber then Harry into bone-crushing hugs. (Remus controlled his werewolf-given strength enough that it didn't become literally.) Amber's pets did not take kindly to that, nor did the elves, but the Hat diffused the situation by explaining that this was the Remus Master Padfoot had mentioned.

"Where have you been all this time? Everyone thought you were dead!" demanded Remus after he found a seat.

"Momma looked after us like she was supposed to. As did the others." answered Harry, pointing at Dinky and the other two. Remus stared, as did the rest of the hall, who had been listening in and figured it out themselves.

"House-elves?" Minerva squeaked. "You were raised by house-elves?"

The twins nodded but said nothing else. Remus had a right to know, they understood that, but not in front of everybody else. Particularly as they did not like the look on Albus Dumbledore's face.

"Well, now that you have been found again, perhaps now it is time to head to where you should have gone. Amber can live with her father, and Harry, you were supposed to be raised by your Aunt and Uncle."

Nope, didn't like it at all.

* * *

Harry had heard of Petunia and Vernon from his parents' portrait. Despite making it known that in no uncertain terms was Harry—or Amber for that matter—to go to her, they knew full well that Albus Dumbledore did what he wanted, regardless of everything else. He had family, and his hating relatives weren't it. For that matter, there was no way he was separating from his sister, no way in Hades.

Dinky had also heard of said relatives, and her former masters' outlook on them and Harry being placed with them. She knew, in a sense that Master Padfoot had seen fit to have the elves watch over the duo in part to save them from undoubted abuse by Petunia's hand. And she would have none of Albus' tricks.

"Nos, they will not!" she cried, standing and glaring at the Headmaster. The others at the table—Remus included—backed the little elf up. "Mister Dumbly will not be sendings Master and Master's sister anywhere unless it bes with Mister Remus."

"But surely…" Dumbledore began, but Dinky would not have it.

"Nos! Nos, Nos, Nos! Dinky is a good house-elf. She allow Master and Master's sister to come to Hoggity's like Master James and Mistress Lily wanted. Dinky know Master James and Mistress Lily would rather Master and Master's sister bes cared for by Mister Snape then by muggle aunt. Dinky not allow it."

"Surely his aunt and uncle aren't that bad?" asked Minerva.

"I must say I agree with the elf on this one. I've met Petunia once, and heard of her often enough. Severus would be much better suited then Petunia ever would, because I know Severus hated James, and Harry by default, but even he won't go so far as physical abuse, which she would simply because he is magical. Petunia never understood magic, and was jealous of the attention Lily got for her own to boot, and saw us all as freaks. She wouldn't mind nearly killing any of us if given half the chance." Remus' eyes glowed at the thought of either of his cubs—Harry by adoption—going to the Dursleys. Not happening on his watch.

Severus stared at Remus aghast, before turning to Dumbledore.

"You cannot seriously think of sending either of them there are you? Besides which, what's wrong with their previous location? We STILL don't know where they grew up, and we though them dead for 10 years! If we can't find it, surely you don't believe a gang of Death Eaters will. Voldemort himself probably wouldn't be able to find it."

It should be noted that by now, Albus had moved everyone into his office, while the other teachers and the students had gone off to their lessons. Minerva, Remus and Severus had no classes at the moment and had followed. Remus wasn't letting Amber out of his sight until it was absolutely necessary as it was anyway.

Now the Headmaster was in a bind. He NEEDED to get Harry into the abusive hands of his relatives. The abuse would serve to make Harry his obedient pawn. As it was, being raised by house-elves would prove damaging. But how to do that with three rebels to this idea in his office—not counting the fact that the elves, nor the twins were taking this sitting down, heck even Fawkes appeared to be against it—was the challenge.

Then Harry had a brilliant plan to ruin this thought line of Albus' once and for all. In a calm voice that betrayed nothing he asked,

"Sir, may I request a trip to Gringotts for all of us, you included? I do believe that this issue will be easily resolved there." The Hat sniggered as he realized what Harry was doing. How very Slytherin of him.

With a resounding cheer from the elves and Amber, Albus had no choice and grudgingly agreed. They left post haste.

* * *

They were done quicker then one would believe and Remus was the proud guardian of both his daughter and Harry. Albus obviously did not like this development at all. Amber noted, in true Ravenclaw fashion, that they had time for all their afternoon classes and the duo apperated off for Charms. Remus and Severus headed off to teach themselves and Minerva made her way back to her quarters where she did a victory dance.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, contemplating how to best go about regaining his wayward pawn. Unknown to him, but several people were on to his scheme, and would not allow him to succeed. Most notable of all was the pawn himself, Harry James Potter, who at the moment was getting used to using a wand to float his feather, and would not be used.

Albus Dumbledore was in for a grim defeat in the coming times, and he would be the fault behind it. And he would have nobody but himself to blame for his death.

And that would be exactly how many people would want it.

* * *

How was that? Hope it was good enough for you. Don't worry, Sev is good, never mind HBP and Sirius will NOT die, no matter what. Peter has what's coming to him very shortly. Next chapter will get into classes a tiny bit more, particularly Potions and Transfiguration because Minerva and Severus will be on the twins' side. Remus' DADA class as well!

Ciao!

WoS


End file.
